Heroic Mode (EU)
is a special event limited to the EU server of Knights and Dragons which gives you the ability to craft a Dragonforged armour from Starcrystals and to collect Dragonforged materials. The Heroic Mode on the EU server was originally similar to the old Heroic Mode from the North American server until the introduction of a new version of the event there on November 21st, 2016. Originally, every month, the event lasted for 21 days and allowed players to craft Epic armours. The first Heroic Mode (EU) Beta event started on the EU servers on January 11th, 2016. The new event lasts one week only instead of the former 21 days or the old Heroic Mode. Players collect Starcrystal fragments by completing Novice or Intermediate Heroic stages. Beating a Novice or Intermediate Heroic stage 8 times allows the player to craft a Starcrystal. 6 full Starcrystals can be used to craft a reward armour. Collecting all Starcrystals from both Novice and Intermediate stages therefore allows players to craft a +-version of the armor (see Crafting a Heroic Event's Armour for details). Finishing a Hardcore Heroic Stage will be rewarded with different amounts of Dragonforged crafting materials. Crafting a full Starcrystal grants players an extra reward in the form of keys - the amount of keys vary by area that the Starcrystal was crafted in, with more difficult areas giving higher amounts of keys. The reward keys can be used on a special Heroic chest with Fusion Boost armour, gold and other enhancement materials. Heroic chests also include special set jewellery for Dragonforged armours. Finishing a Hardcore Heroic stage will give reward keys every time upon completion (up to 8 times). Players participate in a special Damage Leaderboard for each difficulty section (Novice, Intermediate, Hardcore) individually. The leaderboard ranks the highest amount of damage done in a single attack by player and by area. Players can therefore rank in three different leaderboards for the Novice, Intermediate and Hardcore stages. Ranking rewards will be distributed at the end of the event. Heroic Stages will also feature the same Epic Bosses as the current NA Heroic Mode. Defeating an Epic Boss with a special attack will earn the player the crafting materials for their Epic Boss armour. As of January 2017, only Legendary armour materials are available in Heroic Mode. Translated Explanation Français Le mode héroïque (Europe) est un événement spécial disponible exclusivement sur les serveurs européens de Knights and Dragons. Vous y avez l'opportunité de fabriquer une armure Forgedragon à partir de cristaux d'étoile et d'obtenir des matériaux Forgedragon. Le mode héroïque du serveur européen était initialement identique à celui du serveur d'Amérique du Nord, jusqu'au lancement de la nouvelle version de l'événement, le 21 novembre 2016. L'événement se tenait alors tous les mois et durait 21 jours, au cours desquels les joueurs pouvaient fabriquer des armures épiques. L'événement mode héroïque (Europe) actuel a pour sa part débuté le 11 janvier 2017 sur les serveurs européens. L'événement dure désormais une semaine au lieu de 21 jours. Les joueurs doivent récupérer des fragments de cristal d'étoile en terminant des étapes héroïques de difficulté débutant (Novice) ou intermédiaire (Intermediate). Dès qu'un joueur termine huit fois une étape héroïque de l'un de ces modes de difficulté, il a la possibilité de fabriquer un cristal d'étoile. Six cristaux d'étoiles complets permettent d'accéder à la récompense de l'événement : la fabrication d'une nouvelle armure ! Rassembler tous les cristaux d'étoiles des étapes héroïques débutant (Novice) et intermédiaire (Intermediate) permet de fabriquer une version + de l'armure (pour plus d'informations, voir section« Fabriquer une armure d'événement héroïque »). Terminer une étape héroïque de difficulté extrême (Hardcore), permet de recevoir en récompense une quantité variable de matériaux Forgedragon. En fabriquant un cristal d'étoile complet, les joueurs reçoivent des clés comme récompense supplémentaire. Le nombre de clés dépend de la difficulté de la zone où le cristal d'étoile a été fabriqué : les zones plus difficiles rapportent plus de clés. Ces clés bonus peuvent être utilisées pour ouvrir un coffre héroïque unique contenant une armure aide fusion, de l'or et d'autres matériaux d'amélioration. Les coffres héroïques contiennent également des parures de bijoux pour les armures Forgedragon. À chaque étape héroïque de difficulté extrême (Hardcore) terminée, les joueurs reçoivent des clés bonus. Chaque mode de difficulté a son propre classement des dégâts, au sein duquel tous les joueurs sont classés. Le classement s'effectue sur la base du nombre de dégâts infligés en une seule attaque par joueur et par zone. Chaque joueur peut donc apparaître dans les trois classements par difficulté : débutant (Novice), intermédiaire (Intermediate) et extrême (Hardcore). Des récompenses de classement seront attribuées à la fin de l'événement. Les boss épiques des étapes héroïques seront les mêmes que ceux du mode héroïque nord-américain actuel. Si un joueur terrasse un boss épique à l'aide d'une attaque spéciale, il reçoit des matériaux pour fabriquer une armure de boss épique. Actuellement (janvier 2017), seuls les matériaux légendaires sont disponibles en mode héroïque. Fabriquer une armure d'événement héroïque En parvenant à rassembler six cristaux d'étoile, les joueurs peuvent fabriquer l'armure Forgedragon de récompense au cours de l'événement héroïque. Une fois celui-ci terminé, la fabrication sera impossible et les cristaux d'étoiles ainsi que les fragments de cristaux seront transformés en armures aide fusion et en or. Chaque cristal d'étoile se compose de huit fragments. Ces fragments peuvent être obtenus dans les étapes héroïques des zones de difficulté débutant (Novice) et intermédiaire (Intermediate). Chaque difficulté regroupe six zones, les joueurs peuvent donc récolter un maximum de douze cristaux d'étoiles au sein de ces zones. Chaque zone contient des fragments uniques qui ne peuvent être comptabilisés qu'au sein de cette même zone et qu'il est donc impossible de transférer vers d'autres zones. Rappelons au passage qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'utiliser une attaque spéciale face à un boss héroïque pour obtenir un fragment. En obtenant huit fragments dans une même zone, les joueurs reçoivent des clés bonus qui serviront à ouvrir un coffre héroïque. Plus la difficulté de la zone est élevée, plus les joueurs recevront de clés en complétant un cristal d'étoile. Les étapes héroïques de difficulté extrême (Hardcore) ne permettent pas d'obtenir des fragments, mais des matériaux Forgedragon qui peuvent être utilisés librement pour fabriquer une armure Forgedragon de la saison correspondant aux matériaux. À chaque fois qu'une zone extrême (Hardcore) est terminée, les joueurs reçoivent automatiquement des clés bonus. Les matériaux Forgedragon ne peuvent être obtenus qu'une seule fois par zone au cours de l'événement. Quand l'armure Forgedragon de l'événement est améliorée au niveau 35, sa version améliorée est déverrouillée. Il est alors possible de fabriquer une version + de l'armure à l'aide de six cristaux d'étoile. Fin de l'événement À la fin de l'événement, les cristaux d'étoile et les fragments inutilisés seront transformés en armures aide fusion et en or. Les fragments et les cristaux d'étoile restants ne peuvent EN AUCUN CAS être conservés pour l'événement suivant. L'armure Forgedragon de l'événement ne peut être fabriquée qu'à l'aide de cristaux d'étoile, et uniquement au cours de l'événement. Si l'événement prend fin alors que l'armure est en cours de fabrication chez le forgeron, sa fabrication se terminera normalement. Italiano Modalità Eroica (Europa) è un evento speciale riservato al server europeo di Knights and Dragons che ti consentirà di creare una corazza forgiata dal drago con i Cristalli di stella e raccogliere materiali forgiati dal drago. La Modalità Eroica del server europeo era originariamente molto simile alla precedente Modalità Eroica del server nordamericano, fino all'introduzione di una nuova versione dell'evento il 21 novembre 2016. Inizialmente l'evento aveva cadenza mensile, durava 21 giorni e consentiva ai giocatori di creare corazze epiche. L'evento Modalità Eroica (Europa) è stato lanciato sul server europeo l'11 gennaio 2017. La durata dell'evento è di una sola settimana, anziché 21 giorni. I giocatori raccolgono frammenti di Cristallo di stella completando i livelli eroici delle aree Novice (Principiante) o Intermediate (Intermedio). Superando 8 volte il livello eroico di un'area Novice o Intermediate, sarà possibile creare un Cristallo di stella. 6 Cristalli di stella completi potranno essere utilizzati per forgiare corazze di ricompensa. Raccogliendo tutti i Cristalli di stella dei livelli eroici delle aree Novice e Intermediate, i giocatori potranno creare una versione "+" della corazza (vai a Forgia una corazza in un evento Eroico per ulteriori dettagli). Il completamento del livello eroico di un'area Hardcore (Avanzato) sarà ricompensato con quantità variabili di materiali forgiati dal drago. La creazione di un Cristallo di stella completo conferisce ai giocatori una ricompensa extra sotto forma di chiavi, la cui quantità dipende dall'area in cui il Cristallo di stella è stato creato: più difficile è l'area, più alto sarà il numero di chiavi. Le chiavi di ricompensa possono essere utilizzate per aprire uno speciale forziere eroico contenente una corazza Turbo Fusione, oro e altri materiali di potenziamento. I forzieri eroici comprendono anche un set esclusivo di gioielli per le corazze forgiate dal drago. Al completamento del livello eroico di un'area Hardcore, i giocatori otterranno delle chiavi di ricompensa. I giocatori sono inseriti in speciali classifiche danni, una per ciascun livello di difficoltà (Novice, Intermediate e Hardcore). Queste classifiche mostrano la quantità massima di danni inferta in un singolo attacco da ciascun giocatore e in ciascuna area. Di conseguenza, un giocatore potrà comparire in tutte e tre le classifiche contemporaneamente. Le ricompense determinate in base alla classifica verranno distribuite al termine dell'evento. I livelli eroici comprendono anche i Boss epici presenti nell'attuale Modalità Eroica nordamericana. Sconfiggendo Boss epici con un attacco speciale, i giocatori otterranno materiali di forgiatura per creare le loro corazze. Ad oggi sono disponibili in Modalità Eroica solo i materiali per la creazione di corazze leggendarie. Forgia una corazza in un evento Eroico Raccogliendo 6 Cristalli di stella, i giocatori potranno creare una corazza speciale forgiata dal drago durante l'evento. Una volta terminato l'evento, la forgiatura non sarà più possibile, e i Cristalli di stella e i frammenti rimanenti saranno convertiti in corazze Turbo Fusione e oro. Ogni Cristallo di stella è composto da 8 frammenti, che si possono trovare soltanto nelle aree Novice o Intermediate. Questo significa che i giocatori possono ottenere un massimo di 12 cristalli da queste aree. Ogni area presenta un frammento unico che è valido solo nell'area in questione e non potrà essere trasferito nelle altre. Un fatto interessante da tener presente è che per ottenere un frammento non è necessario effettuare un attacco speciale contro un Boss eroico. Una volta ottenuti gli 8 frammenti per una data area, i giocatori riceveranno delle chiavi di ricompensa speciali per aprire un forziere eroico. Più alto è il livello di difficoltà dell'area, più alto sarà anche il numero di chiavi ricevute al completamento del Cristallo di stella. Nelle aree Hardcore, i giocatori non otterranno frammenti, ma materiali forgiati dal drago che potranno essere utilizzati per creare liberamente una corazza forgiata dal drago, in base alla stagione del materiale. I giocatori saranno premiati con chiavi di ricompensa ogniqualvolta supereranno queste aree (i materiali forgiati dal drago, invece, si ottengono soltanto superando per la prima volta un'area Hardcore durante l'evento). Se la corazza forgiata dal drago di ricompensa viene potenziata al livello 35, ne sarà sbloccata una versione migliorata. A partire da questo momento, il giocatore potrà creare una versione "+" della corazza per 6 Cristalli di stella. Fine dell'evento Al termine dell'evento, i frammenti e i Cristalli di stella rimanenti verranno convertiti in corazze Turbo Fusione e oro. I frammenti e i Cristalli di stella rimanenti NON POSSONO essere trasferiti all'evento successivo. Le corazze forgiate dal drago di ricompensa possono essere create con Cristalli di stella solo per la durata dell'evento. Se alla conclusione dell'evento è in corso la creazione di una corazza, questa sarà comunque portata a termine. Deutsch Der Heroische Modus (EU) ist ein Spezialevent auf dem europäischen Server von Knights and Dragons, bei dem du die Chance hast, eine Drachengeschmiedete Rüstung aus Sternkristallen zu fertigen und Drachengeschmiedete Materialien zu sammeln. Ursprünglich ähnelte der Heroische Modus auf dem europäischen Server dem Heroischen Modus auf dem nordamerikanischen Server, bis dort am 21. November 2016 eine neue Version des Events eingeführt wurde. Spieler konnten in dem Event, das jeden Monat stattfand und 21 Tage dauerte, Epische Rüstungen fertigen. Der aktuelle Heroische Modus (EU) hat am 11. Januar 2017 begonnen. Das Event dauert eine Woche anstatt wie vorher 21 Tage. Du erhältst Sternkristall-Fragmente, indem du die ersten beiden Heroischen Stufen (Novice und Intermediate) meisterst. Wenn du eine Heroische Stufe auf Novice oder Intermediate 8 Mal absolvierst, kannst du einen Sternkristall fertigen. Aus 6 Sternkristallen kannst du eine Rüstung fertigen. Wenn du alle Sternkristalle auf den Schwierigkeitsgraden Novice und Intermediate sammelst, kannst du eine +-Version der Rüstung fertigen (Details unter „Fertigung einer Rüstung im Heroischen Event“). Durch das Absolvieren einer Heroischen Stufe auf Hardcore erhältst du Drachengeschmiedete Fertigungsmaterialien in verschiedenen Mengen. Für das Anfertigen eines kompletten Sternkristalls erhältst du als Belohnung Schlüssel. Du erhältst unterschiedlich viele Schlüssel, je nachdem, in welchem Gebiet der Sternkristall angefertigt wurde. Schwierigere Gebiete bringen mehr Schlüssel. Die Schlüssel können zum Öffnen einer besonderen Heroischen Truhe verwendet werden, die eine Fusionsverstärker-Rüstung, Gold und andere Verstärkungsmaterialien enthält. In Heroischen Truhen findest du außerdem exklusiven Set-Schmuck für Drachengeschmiedete Rüstungen. Wenn du eine Heroische Stufe auf Hardcore absolvierst, erhältst du jedes Mal Schlüssel als Belohnung. Alle Spieler werden auf dem jeweiligen Schwierigkeitsgrad in eine eigene Schadensrangliste eingetragen. Auf dieser Liste wird pro Spieler und Gebiet der höchste mit einem Angriff angerichtete Schaden eingetragen. Spieler können also je nach Schwierigkeitsgrad (Novice, Intermediate, Hardcore) auf drei verschiedenen Ranglisten vertreten sein. Am Ende des Events erhalten die Spieler entsprechend ihrer Platzierung Belohnungen. In den Heroischen Stufen gibt es dieselben Epischen Bosse wie im derzeitigen Heroischen Modus in Nordamerika. Wenn du einen Epischen Boss mit einem Spezialangriff besiegst, erhältst du Fertigungsmaterialien für deine Epische Boss-Rüstung. Seit Januar 2017 gibt es im Heroischen Modus nur noch Legendäre Rüstungsmaterialien. Fertigung einer Rüstung im Heroischen Event Wenn du 6 Sternkristalle gesammelt hast, kannst du während des Events eine besondere Drachengeschmiedete Rüstung fertigen. Die Fertigung ist nach dem Ende des Events nicht mehr möglich. Übrige Sternkristalle und Fragmente werden in Fusionsverstärker-Rüstungen und Gold umgewandelt. Jeder Sternkristall besteht aus 8 Fragmenten, die es nur in den Gebieten für die ersten beiden Stufen (Novice und Intermediate) gibt. Du kannst in diesen Gebieten also insgesamt 12 Sternkristalle erhalten. Jedes Gebiet beherbergt einzigartige Fragmente, die es nur dort gibt und die nicht in andere Gebiete übertragen werden können. Um ein Fragment zu erhalten, ist es außerdem nicht notwendig, einen Heroischen Boss mit einem Spezialangriff zu besiegen. Wenn du 8 Fragmente in einem Gebiet gesammelt hast, erhältst du auch noch besondere Schlüssel für eine Heroische Truhe. Je höher der Schwierigkeitsgrad des Gebiets ist, desto mehr Schlüssel erhältst du, wenn ein Sternkristall komplett ist. In Hardcore-Gebieten gibt es keine Sternkristall-Fragmente, sondern Drachengeschmiedete Materialien, die benutzt werden können, um eine Drachengeschmiedete Rüstung der Saison zu fertigen. Du erhältst jedes Mal Schlüssel, wenn du diese Gebiete absolvierst. Drachengeschmiedete Materialien erhältst du nur, wenn du ein Hardcore-Gebiet während des Events zum ersten Mal meisterst. Falls die Drachengeschmiedete Rüstung auf Level 35 verbessert wurde, wird die fortgeschrittene Version freigeschaltet. Jetzt kannst du mit 6 Sternkristallen eine +-Version der Rüstung fertigen. Ende des Events Übrige Fragmente und Sternkristalle werden am Ende des Events in Fusionsverstärker-Rüstungen und Gold umgewandelt. Übrige Fragmente und Sternkristalle können NICHT in das nächste Event übertragen werden. Die Drachengeschmiedete Rüstung kann nur aus Sternkristallen gefertigt werden, solange das Event läuft. Wenn das Event endet, während die Rüstung beim Schmied angefertigt wird, wird die Fertigung normal abgeschlossen. Español Modo heroico (UE) es un evento especial limitado al servidor europeo de Knights and Dragons con el que podrás crear una armadura de forjado dracónico de cristales estelares y conseguir otros materiales de forjado dracónico. El modo heroico del servidor europeo era similar al antiguo modo heroico del servidor norteamericano hasta que se introdujo la nueva versión del evento el 21 de noviembre de 2016. Originalmente, cada mes, el evento duraba 21 días y permitía a los jugadores crear armaduras épicas. El modo heroico actual (UE) comenzó en los servidores europeos el 11 de enero de 2017. Ahora, el evento dura una semana en vez de 21 días. Para conseguir los fragmentos de los cristales estelares, debes completar los niveles heroicos de las áreas Principiantes (Novice) e Intermedias (Intermediate). Si superas 8 veces un nivel heroico de un área Principiante (Novice) o de un área Intermedia (Intermediate), podrás crear un cristal estelar. Con 6 cristales estelares completos, puedes crear una armadura de recompensa. Si consigues todos los cristales estelas de todas las áreas Principiantes (Novice) e Intermedias (Intermediate), podrás crear una versión plus de la armadura (para más información, consulta Crear una armadura del evento heroico). Si terminas un nivel heroico de un área Extrema (Hardcore), recibirás diferentes cantidades de materiales de creación del forjado dracónico. Cuando crees un cristal estelar completo, conseguirás una recompensa en forma de llaves. La cantidad de llaves variará según el área en la que se cree el cristal estelar. Cuanto más difícil sea el área, más llaves recibirás. Las llaves de recompensa pueden usarse para abrir un cofre heroico especial que incluye una armadura Potenciafusión, oro y otros materiales de mejora. Los cofres heroicos también incluyen un set de joyas para las armaduras de forjado dracónico. Cada vez que termines un nivel heroico de un área Extrema (Hardcore), conseguirás llaves de recompensa. Los jugadores participan en una clasificación de daños especial por cada nivel de dificultad. En la clasificación aparece la cantidad máxima de daño infligido en un solo ataque por jugador y por área. Por tanto, puedes clasificarte en tres clasificaciones diferentes: Principiante (Novice), Intermedia (Intermediate) y Extrema (Hardcore). Las recompensas de clasificación se distribuirán al final del evento. En los niveles heroicos, aparecen los mismos jefes épicos que en el modo heroico norteamericano actual. Cuando derrotes a un jefe épico con un ataque especial, conseguirás los materiales de creación para tu armadura de jefe épico. A partir de enero de 2017, los materiales de armaduras legendarias solo estarán disponibles en el modo heroico. Crear una armadura del evento heroico Si consigues 6 cristales estelares, como recompensa especial puedes crear una armadura de forjado dracónico durante el evento. La creación no estará disponible después de que finalice el evento y los fragmentos y cristales estelares restantes se convertirán en armaduras Potenciafusión y en oro. Cada cristal estelar está compuesto de 8 fragmentos, que solo podrás encontrar en áreas Principiantes (Novice) o Intermedias (Intermediate). Por lo tanto, los jugadores pueden recibir un total de 12 cristales estelares en esas áreas. Cada área tiene fragmentos únicos que solo cuentan para esa área y que no pueden transferirse a otras. Un dato interesante que tener en cuenta: no necesitas usar un ataque especial contra un jefe heroico para conseguir un fragmento. Cuando hayas conseguido 8 fragmentos de un área, recibirás llaves de recompensa especiales para un cofre heroico. Cuanto mayor sea la dificultad del área, más llaves recibirás al completar un cristal estelar. Las áreas Extremas (Hardcore) no contienen fragmentos de cristales estelares, pero sí ofrecen materiales de forjado dracónico que puedes usar para crear una armadura de forjado dracónico de la temporada del material. Cada vez que completes esas áreas también recibirás llaves de recompensa. Los materiales de forjado dracónico solo se ofrecen como recompensa la primera vez que completes un área Extrema (Hardcore) durante el evento. Cuando la armadura de forjado dracónico de recompensa llega al nivel 35, se desbloquea la versión mejorada: una vez desbloqueada, puedes crear una versión plus de la armadura a cambio de 6 cristales estelares. Fin del evento Cuando finaliza el evento, los fragmentos y los cristales estelares sobrantes se convertirán en armaduras Potenciafusión y oro. Los fragmentos y cristales estelares sobrantes NO PUEDEN transferirse al siguiente evento. La armadura de forjado dracónico de recompensa solo puede crearse con cristales estelares mientras dure el evento. Si la armadura se está creando en la herrería cuando el evento finaliza, la creación se llevará a cabo con normalidad. Русский Героический режим (Европа) – это особое событие только для европейского сервера игры Knights and Dragons, в ходе которого вы сможете создать драконоподобную броню из звездных кристаллов и собрать драконоподобные материалы. Изначально героический режим на европейском сервере ничем не отличался от привычного героического режима на североамериканском сервере – до тех пор, пока 21 ноября 2016 года не была представлена новая версия события. Изначально событие происходило каждый месяц, длилось 21 день и позволяло игрокам создавать эпическую броню. Текущее событие «Героический режим» (Европа) началось на европейских серверах 11 января 2017 года. Это событие продлится всего неделю, а не 21 день, как было раньше. Игроки проходят героические этапы для новичков (Novice) или продвинутых игроков (Intermediate) и собирают фрагменты звездного кристалла. Пройдя героический этап для новичков (Novice) или продвинутых игроков (Intermediate) восемь раз, игроки могут создать звездный кристалл. Из шести целых звездных кристаллов можно создать броню. Собрав все кристаллы из этапов для новичков (Novice) и продвинутых игроков (Intermediate), игроки смогут создать улучшенную версию брони (подробнее в разделе «Создание брони героического события»). За прохождение суровых (Hardcore) героических этапов игроки получают различные драконоподобные материалы. Собрав целый звездный кристалл, игрок получает дополнительную награду в виде ключей, количество которых зависит от локации, где этот кристалл был создан – чем она сложнее, тем больше ключей можно получить. Полученными ключами затем можно открыть особый героический сундук с броней-катализатором, золотом и материалами для улучшения. Также в героических сундуках встречаются эксклюзивные наборы украшений для драконоподобной брони. Ключи даются в награду за каждое прохождение сурового (Hardcore) героического этапа. Для каждого уровня сложности существует собственная таблица лидеров. В этих таблицах учитывается максимальное количество урона, нанесенного за одну атаку каждым конкретным игроком в каждой конкретной локации. Таким образом, каждый игрок может попасть в три таблицы лидеров: таблицу этапа для новичков (Novice), таблицу этапа для продвинутых игроков (Intermediate) и таблицу сурового (Hardcore) этапа. По окончании события награды будут распределяться среди игроков на основании их рейтинга. В героических этапах будут те же эпические боссы, что и в текущем событии «Героический режим» на североамериканских серверах. Уничтожая босса мощной атакой, игроки получают материалы для брони эпического босса. В январе 2017 года в героическом режиме доступны только материалы для легендарной брони. Создание брони героического события Если игрок собрал шесть звездных кристаллов, во время события он сможет создать особую драконоподобную броню. После завершения события создание брони будет недоступно, а оставшиеся звездные кристаллы и фрагменты превратятся в броню-катализатор и золото. Каждый звездный кристалл состоит из восьми фрагментов, найти которые можно только в локациях для новичков (Novice) и продвинутых игроков (Intermediate). Таким образом, в этих локациях игрок может собрать в общей сложности двенадцать звездных кристаллов. Фрагменты в каждой локации уникальны, перенести их в другую локацию нельзя. Обратите внимание: чтобы победить героического босса и получить фрагмент, не обязательно использовать мощную атаку. Собрав все восемь фрагментов в локации, игрок также получает ключи для героического сундука. Чем выше сложность локации, тем больше ключей получает игрок, собравший целый звездный кристалл. В суровых (Hardcore) локациях нельзя получить фрагменты звездного кристалла. Вместо них в награду даются драконоподобные материалы, из которых можно свободно создавать драконоподобную броню в ходе текущего сезона. Также в награду за каждое прохождение этих локаций игроки получают ключи. Драконоподобные материалы даются только за первое прохождение суровой (Hardcore) локации за время события. Если игроку удалось улучшить полученную в награду драконоподобную броню до 35 уровня, откроется ее продвинутая версия (+), которую можно будет создать за шесть звездных кристаллов. Завершение события Когда событие завершится, оставшиеся у игрока фрагменты и кристаллы превратятся в броню-катализатор и золото. Фрагменты и звездные кристаллы НЕЛЬЗЯ перенести в следующее событие. Драконоподобную броню можно создавать из звездных кристаллов только в ходе события. Если в момент окончания события идет процесс создания брони в кузнице, он не будет прерван, и завершится должным образом. Türkçe Kahramanlık Modu (AB) Knights and Dragons'un AB sunucusuyla sınırlı, sana Yıldız Kristalleri'nden bir Ejder Ateşiyle Dövülmüş zırh yapma ve Ejder Ateşiyle Dövülmüş malzemeler toplama yeteneği veren özel bir etkinliktir. AB sunucusundaki Kahramanlık Modu ilk başta 21 Kasım 2016 tarihinde etkinliğin yeni bir sürümü yayınlanana kadar Kuzey Amerika sunucusundaki eski Kahramanlık Modu'na benziyordu. Başlangıçta etkinlik her ay 21 gün sürüyordu ve oyuncuların Epik zırhlar yapmasına izin veriyordu. Şimdiki Kahramanlık Modu (AB) etkinliği 11 Ocak 2017 tarihinde AB sunucularında başladı. Etkinlik eskisi gibi 21 gün yerine sadece bir hafta sürüyor. Oyuncular Novice Acemi veya Intermediate Seviye Kahramanlık aşamalarını tamamlayarak Yıldız Kristali parçacıkları toplar. Novice Acemi veya Intermediate Seviye Kahramanlık aşamasını 8 kez geçmek oyuncunun bir Yıldız Kristali yapmasına izin verir. 6 tam Yıldız Kristali ödül zırh yapmak için kullanılabilir. Novice Acemi ve Intermediate Seviye aşamalarında tüm Yıldız Kristallerini toplamak oyuncuların zırhın + sürümünü yapmasına izin verir (ayrıntılı bilgi için bk. Kahramanlık Etkinliği Zırhı Yapma). Hardcore Zor Kahramanlık aşamasının tamamlanması farklı miktarlarda Ejder Ateşiyle Dövülmüş yapım malzemesi ile ödüllendirilir. Tam bir Yıldız Kristali yapma, oyunculara anahtar biçiminde ek bir ödül verir - anahtarların miktarı Yıldız Kristali'nin yapıldığı alana göre değişir, daha zor alanlar daha yüksek miktarda anahtar verir. Ödül anahtarlar içerisinde Füzyon Desteği zırhı, altın ve diğer geliştirme malzemelerinin yer aldığı özel bir Kahramanlık sandığında kullanılabilir. Kahramanlık sandıkları ayrıca Ejder Ateşiyle Dövülmüş zırhlar için özel mücevher seti içerir. Hardcore Zor Kahramanlık aşaması her tamamlandığında ödül anahtarlar verir. Oyuncular her zorluk seviyesi için ayrı ayrı özel bir hasar liderlik sıralamasına katılır. Liderlik sıralaması oyuncu tarafından ve alana göre tek bir saldırı ile verilen en yüksek miktarda hasarı derecelendirir. Oyuncular böylece Novice Acemi, Intermediate Seviye ve Hardcore Zor aşamaları için üç farklı liderlik sıralamasında dereceye girebilir. Sıralama ödülleri etkinliğin sonunda dağıtılacaktır. Kahramanlık aşamalarında ayrıca şimdiki KA Kahramanlık Modu ile aynı Epik Bosslar olacaktır. Bir Epik Bossu özel bir saldırı ile yenmek oyuncuya Epik Boss zırhı için yapım malzemesi kazandırır. Ocak 2017 tarihinden itibaren Kahramanlık Modu'nda sadece Efsanevi zırh malzemeleri kullanılabilir. Kahramanlık Etkinliği Zırhı Yapma Eğer bir oyuncu 6 Yıldız Kristali toplarsa etkinlik süresince özel bir ödül Ejder Ateşiyle Dövülmüş Zırh yapabilir - yapım etkinlik tamamlandıktan sonra yapılamaz ve elinizde kalan Yıldız Kristalleri ve parçacıkları Füzyon Desteği zırhına ve altına dönüştürülür. Her Yıldız Kristali sadece Novice Acemi ve Intermediate Seviye alanlarda bulunan 8 parçacıktan yapılır. Bu, oyuncuların bu alanlardan toplamda 12 yıldız kristali alabileceği anlamına gelir. Her alan sadece o alanda geçerli sayılan ve diğer alanlara aktarılamayan benzersiz parçacıklara sahiptir. Dikkat edilecek ilginç bir nokta da bir parçacık elde etmek için bir Kahramanlık bossuna karşı bir Özel Saldırıya ihtiyacınızın olmamasıdır. Bir alan için 8 parçacık topladıktan sonra oyuncular ayrıca bir Kahramanlık Sandığı için özel ödül anahtarlar alır. Alanın zorluğu ne kadar yüksek olursa bir Yıldız Kristali tamamlandığında o kadar fazla anahtar alınır. Hardcore Zor alanlar ödül olarak Yıldız Kristali parçacıkları değil, malzemenin özelliğine göre özgürce bir Ejder Ateşiyle Dövülmüş zırh yapmak için kullanılabilecek Ejder Ateşiyle Dövülmüş malzemeler verir. Bu alanlar ayrıca her tamamlandığında ödül olarak anahtar verir (Ejder Ateşiyle Dövülmüş malzemeler ödülü sadece oyuncu etkinlik süresince bir Hardcore Zor alanı ilk bitirdiğinde verilir). Eğer ödül Ejder Ateşiyle Dövülmüş zırh seviye 35'e yükseltilmişse geliştirilmiş sürüm kilidi açılır - bu kilit bir kez açıldığında oyuncular 6 yıldız kristali karşılığında zırhın bir + sürümünü yapabilir. Etkinlik Sonu Etkinlik bittiğinde elde kalan parçacıklar ve Yıldız Kristalleri Füzyon Desteği zırhlarına ve altına dönüştürülür. Artan Parçacıklar ve Yıldız Kristalleri bir sonraki etkinliğe AKTARILAMAZ. Ödül Ejder Ateşiyle Dövülmüş Zırh sadece etkinlik devam ederken Yıldız Kristallerinden yapılabilir. Eğer zırh etkinlik biterken demircide yapılırsa, yapım yine normal şekilde tamamlanır. 'Crafting a Heroic Event's Armour' If a player collects 6 Starcrystals, they can craft a special reward Dragonforged Armour during the event - the crafting will not be available after the event is finished, and remaining Starcrystals and fragments will be turned into Fusion Boost armours and gold. Each Starcrystal is made of 8 fragments, which are found only in Novice and Intermediate areas. This means players can receive a total of 12 starcrystals from those areas. Each area has unique Fragments that only count toward that area, and can't be transferred over to other areas. An interesting thing to note is that you don't need a Special Attack against a Heroic boss to obtain a fragment. After getting 8 fragments for an area, players also receive special reward keys for a Heroic Chest. The higher the difficulty of the area, the more keys are received when a Starcrystal is completed. Hardcore areas do not reward Starcrystal fragments, but Dragonforged materials that can be used to freely craft a Dragonforged armour from the season of the material. Those areas will also reward keys every time they are beaten (Dragonforged materials will only be rewarded for the first time the player beats a Hardcore area during the event). If the reward Dragonforged armour has been upgraded to level 35, the improved version is unlocked - once this is unlocked, players can craft a +-version of the armour for 6 starcrystals. Heroic Keys Heroic Keys are used to open the Heroic Chest, which is available during the Heroic Mode. Different areas reward different amounts of keys during the event: Novice and Intermediate Zones: Area 1-8 = 1 Key Area 9 (Sparkling Steppes) = 2 Keys Area 10 (Blazing Tides) = 3 Keys Area 11 (Caballero Desert) = 10 Keys Area 12 (Sunken Carrack) = 20 Keys Hardcore Zones: Area 13 (Misty Marsh) = 5 Keys Area 14 (Zephyr Plateau) = 10 Keys Area 15 (Haunted Citadel) = 15 Keys Area 16 (Kingdom of Darkness) = 20 Keys ''NOTE: Heroic Mode returned on March 14th, 2017 with slightly different rewards for Stages 13-16, and they are as follows:'' Area 13 (Misty Marsh) = 3 Keys Area 14 (Zephyr Plateau) = 3 Keys Area 15 (Haunted Citadel) = 1 Dragon Essence Area 16 (Kingdom of Darkness) = 1 Dragon Essence Key rewards in Novice and Intermediate Zones are unlocked, when a starcrystal is crafted (beat the stage 8 times). They can only be gained once per area. Key rewards in Hardcore Zones are unlocked, when the stage is beaten completely once. The key rewards in Hardcore Zones can be gained up to 8 times by beating the stage mulitple times. 'End of Event' When the event ends, leftover fragments and Starcrystals will be converted into Fusion Boost armours and gold. Fragments and Starcrystals CANNOT be transferred over the next event. The reward Dragonforged Armour can only be crafted from Starcrystals while the event is running. If the armour is being crafted at the blacksmith when the event ends, the crafting will still finish normally. List of Heroic Mode Armors (EU) __FORCETOC__ Category:Events Category:Gameplay Category:Heroic Mode Category:Heroic Mode Armors Category:EU